The Story Of Us
by set-you-right
Summary: Just another Rose-Scorpius story. The lives of Scorpius and Rose as they get over their first year squabbles and learn to be friends, and maybe even something more. If they can get their act together that is.
1. Learn My Lesson

Learn My Lesson

- No I don't think I can confess to sin and I scratch my mind cause the question is, when will I learn my lesson? When will I learn my lesson?

* * *

><p><span>Scorpius-<span>

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley! Headmistresses office now!"  
>I lowered my wand and turned to look at the girl next to me. Rose Weasley glared up at me from her position on the floor. I considered helping her up, but then I remembered what had just happened between us and thought better of it. I stalked past her with my head held high and made my way to professor McGonagall's office. To be honest I couldn't believe she's still there, my Dad told me she was old when she taught him! I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later the door opened and the headmistress ushered me into one of the seats in front of her desk.<br>Whilst we waited for Weasley to turn up.  
>I tried to think of how McGonagall would punish us. It's not like we were too violent. It was mostly verbal abuse. I was teasing her. About how she was such a know it all, and that she should have been the outcast in her family. The first of the Weasley's to be in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor, she wasn't brave at all, a bit of a coward really. Naturally she retaliated. Saying how I should have been in Slytherin, like the rest of my slimy family. She's <em>such<em> a charmer. Anyway, she then proceeded to hex me, which I blocked, not realizing how close she was, so the force of it knocked her off her feet. I mean, _come on_. It's not like we were trying to kill each other.  
>A few minutes later she turned up, and was also shown to another seat in front of McGonagall's desk. However there were two other empty seats. Who were they for?<br>McGonagall cleared her throat and started to address us "Now Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley your fathers will be arriving any minute now..."  
>What! Why? With that there was a whoosh and Mr Weasley stepped out of McGonagall's fireplace and brushed off the soot from his suit and proceeded to fall rather heavily into the spare seat next to his daughter. He wore a very confused expression. I suppose it was because he had never had to be called before to deal with Rose before, or Hugo either, they were both good little children. Well not really little. Rose and I were both in our seventh year, and Hugo in his fifth.<br>"So um, why is it I have been called here professor?" Mr Weasley asked professor McGonagall.  
>"Yes, I'd like to know the same thing"<br>I jumped. I hadn't realized my dad was here, let alone so close behind me.  
>Mr Weasley turned to look at my dad, Rose and I watched in anticipation, hoping that either of our parents wouldn't do something stupid. Our anxiety, however, was over nothing, as our fathers merely nodded at one another, and my dad came to sit beside me.<br>I was glad of the exchange between Mr Weasley and my dad. They both acted like men. Just goes to show people can change and get over stupid grudges.  
>My dad had told me all about what happened between Mr Weasley, Harry Potter and himself.<br>He explained everything the summer before I started Hogwarts. Obviously I knew a fair amount about the second wizarding war from articles in the prophet and information from the newest books. But this time Dad told me everything, and made sure I knew particularly about my family's part in the war. It wasn't nice to talk about. Dad said that I had to understand, that I had to show the wizarding world that the Malfoy's have changed for the better. I'm getting there. It's just that there are some certain people who just can't get over the fact that my dad has changed, and brought me up properly.  
>I wasn't talking about Rose there by the way. Oh no, she was raised to give everyone a chance, I just managed to blow mine the very first day. That's a whole different story, so yeah Rose and I not getting on had nothing to do with our fathers not getting on when they were younger, we just generally got on each others nerves, we argued and bickered a lot. I honestly just couldn't stand her. The feeling's mutual though, so I didn't feel too guilty about it.<br>Anyway, so Dad told me about my famliy's part in the war. He then went on to tell me about his particular role in the war. That was an even more awkward and uncomfortable conversation.  
>I couldn't believe he had done all of those things, especially when it came to him trying to murder Albus Dumbledore. I was also very shocked to find out he was a death eater, he even showed me his Dark Mark, though there was not much to see, he told me it became very faint when Voldemort was killed, and that it had been fading ever since, now there is next to nothing of it left.<br>He was thoroughly honest when it came to telling his story, and it was obvious that he regretted all the things he had done wrong back when he was seventeen. After that day I had a lot more respect for him.  
>McGonagall's voice pulled me back to reality.<br>"Well Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy, it appears that your children got into a fight earlier this morning, which is why I have called you here."  
>I glanced sideways at Rose, her head was bent and she appeared to be fiddling with the hem of her skirt, her cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment, it was unusual for her to be in trouble, although we always argued, we kept our insults verbal, and away from earshot of the teachers. She had never tried to hex me before.<br>"What do you mean? What kind of fight?" My father asked.  
>"Miss Weasley and your son seemed to be having an argument, which then turned into a duel." The headmistress replied.<br>A duel? What did she mean? It was hardly a duel.  
>"Excuse me professor, but it was hardly a duel, she tried to hex me and I blocked her." I tried to explain.<br>"So how come if Miss Weasley tried to hex you, she was the one who ended up on the floor?" McGonagall retorted.  
>By this point I was receiving death glares from Mr Weasley. Ughh. I rolled my eyes. I didn't like where this was headed.<br>"Anyway" McGonagall continued "You all know that magic in the corridors is forbidden, let alone fighting. So Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy, you are to report to my office ever Friday evening at 7pm for three months, where you will be given various chores to do, together."  
>Now that sucked so that meant having to spend 12 evenings with Weasley, in detention, working in pairs. Fun.<br>"I'm sorry professor but I still don't understand why I'm here, you seem to have handled the situation quite well by yourself." Mr Weasley said, my dad nodded in agreement.  
>"Well, you see Mr Weasley I just wanted to make sure that this disagreement between your children and any others that they may have had, are nothing to do with the grudge between you and Mr Malfoy here."<br>"Of course not professor- " my dad started to say.  
>"I raised my daughter better than that!" Mr Weasley exclaimed, and yet again my dad nodded his head in agreement.<br>"I was just making it clear Mr Weasley, I am sure you both have raised your children right. You may leave."  
>Mr Weasley shook hands with McGonagall before turning to my dad with his hand outstretched, which Dad firmly grasped and shook.<br>Our fathers then both left one after the other, disappearing into the bright green flames in the fireplace.  
>I turned to look at Rose, to find her already looking at me. I met her gaze and my heart jolted. Her eyes, bright blue, were stunning. I'd never noticed before.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter title and lyrics- Learn My Lesson by Rizzle Kicks<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, please let me know if I have made any grammarspelling mistakes.  
>Let me know what you think of this story please.<br>Chapter 2 will be up by 30/12/11_

* * *

><p><em>thank you .x.x.x.<em>


	2. Mean

Mean-  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you gotta be so mean?<p>

* * *

><p><span>Rose-<span>

I made my way out of the headmistress's office to the Great Hall, it was lunch time.  
>I slid into a seat at the Gryffindor table next to my best friends Mariamne* and Amelia. Though as I sat, I couldn't help but think about what Malfoy had said, maybe I shouldn't have been in Gryffindor, it's not like I was brave. I was actually a coward to be honest.<br>"So, what happened Rosie? What did McGonagall say?" Mimi asked  
>"I have detention. Every Friday evening. For three months. With Malfoy. Doing pair work. And she called my dad."<br>"Ooh ouch" Millie winced. "What did your dad say?"  
>"Not much to be honest, him and Mr Malfoy were only there because McGonagall wanted to check that our dads hadn't turned us against each other on purpose."<br>We spent most of lunch chatting about mostly pointless things, until Jamie came over.  
>Jamie is the hottest guy in our school, and it just so happens that I'm going out with him. Sigh.<br>"Hello Rosie" he said as he sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek, I must have turned an awful shade of pink, which probably clashed horribly with my hair.  
>"Hello" I murmured into his chest as he pulled me in for a hug.<br>I really liked Jamie, and I mean really liked, we'd been going out for just over a year; he'd even met my family. Thank God my dad approved, otherwise that could've ended badly.  
>I wanted to tell him how I felt.<br>"Um, can we talk, please?" I asked him.  
>"Sure, I wanted to talk to you anyway" he replied.<br>We walked outside towards the lake, where there was no one around, it was chilly, but not too cold, it was only October.  
>We sat down on the damp grass by the lake.<br>We both went to speak at the same time.  
>"No, you first" I said, my confession could wait.<br>"Well, Rose, you see, the thing is... I'm just not that into you anymore, I haven't been for a while, I just didn't know how to tell you. I've moved on, I've been seeing Jess, for a few weeks now, and things just clicked between us; I feel a connection I never had with you."  
>Wow. That hurt.<br>I was so glad I hadn't told him how I felt about him first, I would've looked like such an idiot if I'd told him I loved him then he broke up with me.  
>The worst part was that he was seeing someone else behind my back. What's even worse was that it was Jessica.<br>Me and Jess don't really see eye to eye to be honest. We used to be great friends, but then in 5th year she changed, she didn't feel Mimi, Millie and I were popular enough for her.  
>Jamie was still waiting to hear my reaction to being dumped. So I looked him straight in the eyes and my hand made contact with his face with a satisfying slap.<br>I turned around and ran back to the castle, and hid myself in my room for the rest of the afternoon.  
>At around 7ish Mimi and Millie came up with a plate of food for me, which I thanked them for. I didn't realize how hungry I was.<br>"What happened Rosie?" Millie asked when she saw my tearstained face.  
>I told them what Jamie had said. Mimi was furious.<br>"The bastard! How dare he! If I wasn't so lazy I would get off my arse right now and slap him silly!"  
>It's a good thing Mimi was really lazy. That's her one flaw. Laziness. She was gorgeous, clever, outgoing, funny, but she was just so lazy!<br>Millie on the other hand was the complete opposite, she was the get up and go person, she was always energetic, as well as optimistic, and for the most part that was a good combination. Until she woke you up at 6am on a Sunday to go swimming in the lake. You could just imagine Mimi's face.  
>Mimi, Millie and I talked for what seemed like ages, until Jess walked in.<br>We all turned to stare at her, she stared back.  
>She was the first to break eye contact, as well as the silence.<br>"Oh come on. You can't honestly believe that he liked you back, I mean look at you, you're not exactly the prettiest girl. He only went out with you because of who your parents are. It was obvious he liked me all along."  
>Mimi lunged to grab her wand off of my bedside table, Millie and I managed to pull her back in time before she did anything stupid.<br>"Bitch!" Mimi shouted. "Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!"  
>"Mariamne! Calm down! Yes, she is a bitch, anyone in their right mind can see that! I think Jamie must have something wrong with his brain, I really do. I mean who would choose that, over Rose?"<br>I smiled at my friends' loyalty; they always helped to cheer me up again whenever I felt down.  
>A few minutes later Jess decided she obviously couldn't stand our presence any longer and vacated the room.<br>And to think I used to be as close to her as I was to Mimi and Millie.  
>I didn't sleep well that night, but after the events of today, who would in my position?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Mariamne- pronounced marry-am-knee<strong>  
>Just to make it clear Mimi is Mariamne's nickname and Millie is Amelia's nickname.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter title and lyrics - Mean by Taylor Swift.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, especially to those of you who favourited, reviewed etc. I'm quite proud of myself, managed to update a day early, woo! go Karris ;)<br>Anyway school is closed tomorrow because of the strikes, so hopefully I will be able to get cracking on the next chapter, which will hopefully be on here by** 2/12/11.**  
>Don't forget to let me know of any spellinggrammar mistakes, I really can't stand bad grammar!  
>Sorry this one is quite short.<br>Thanks .x.x.x.


	3. If That's Alright With You

_If that's alright with you, I'll pack my bags and be on my way, and still if that's not alright with you speak now 'cause I'm on my way round, to, spend the night with you, hold you arms like you was a guitar, and by now you're guessing I'm liking you, 'cause you're so fine and I want you to be mine._

* * *

><p>Scorpius-<p>

I woke early the next morning, and was showered and dressed before everyone else. I look around the dormitory for something to do. I found nothing. I looked around at my friends sleeping.  
>I had great friends, I shared the dorm with 3 other boys, and we became great friends fast.<br>My best friend was Alex, he was a great laugh, and we got on really well.  
>I was good friends with the other two boys, Matt and Jake. They were both really fun to be around.<br>The best thing was that, despite Rose and I not getting along, Alex, being the supportive friend he was, fancied the pants off her. Typical. Though I could kind of see where he was coming from, I mean, she was really pretty. And her eyes... I thought back to the day before in McGonagall's office, the look she had in her eyes when we made eye contact, she had a kind of mischievous glint in her eye. It intrigued me, her gaze sent shocks though my body, and I didn't want to think about what that might've meant.  
>At about 7ish I tried to wake Alex up, it didn't go too well. He shouted a few swear words and told me he was ill. Obviously I didn't believe him, I mean, how many times had he pulled that one. It's lucky Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were banned, otherwise his feigning illness would be on a whole new level.<br>I went down to breakfast with Matt and Jake, before we went on to potions. I really despised potions. It was mostly because of the teacher, Professor Smith. She really didn't like me; I reckon it was all to do with who I am and who I'm related. Some people just need to get a grip; yes I come from a family of bad wizards, that doesn't mean I'm like them. Stupid prejudices.  
>As we turned up for class I realised I didn't have a partner for the lesson, seeing as Alex was 'ill'. I sat down in my usual seat, in an even worse mood than I was before.<br>Weasley and her friends walked in late and earned death glares from Professor Smith. Amelia and Mariamne sat in their usual seats in front of Jamie Barclay, Rose, however, hesitated, and then looked around the class for another empty seat. She glanced at the only empty seat in the room, next to me, sighed heavily and sat in it. As I glanced sideways at her I realised the state she was in, her uniform was very scruffy- her tie was messy and her shirt was hanging out from under her jumper. Her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed and her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying.  
>I turned to ask her why she looked so bad, but I didn't think it would be the best idea, Mariamne and Amelia had already been given detention for talking, and I already had enough detentions thank you very much.<br>Professor Smith explained the potion we were to make to us; we had to work in pairs, fun.  
>"I'll get the ingredients" Rose said, she sounded tired.<br>As she walked up to the store cupboard Barclay got up and followed her, she seemed to feel his presence behind her and turned to face him, her gaze turned hard and cold, as they made eye contact and she turned away from him. He turned and shrugged at another girl, I followed his gaze and realised he was having a silent conversation with Jessica Ainsley; she shook her head back at him and grinned.  
>Oh dear, I guessed that had something to do with why Weasley gave him the cold shoulder, I wondered about what had happened, had they broken up? I really wanted to ask her, but it's not as if we were best friends...<br>She sat back down with a huff. She was even more pissed off now.  
>"So, erm, detention tonight..."<br>"Yeah." she replied emotionlessly. Making conversation was proving to be hard work.  
>"Look Weasley, I know we don't really get on, but, are you okay?"<br>"Yes, I'm fine." Yeah, 'cause she really looked and sounded fine.  
>"Yeah, you really sound fine." I shot back at her.<br>"Look, Malfoy, just drop it alright?" she sounded angry now, and despite the fact that she was upset, it was quite fun winding her up.  
>"So has it got anything to do with Barclay and Ainsley over there?" I nodded my head in the direction of Jamie and Jessica, who were now sat with their heads together, whispering to each other. She whipped her head round and saw them deep in conversation, next thing I knew she had burst into tears and had ran out of the classroom. Oops.<br>From the other side of the classroom I could see Amelia and Mariamne giving me death glares. Ah shit.  
>At lunch I sat down next to Matt."You 'right?" he asked me with his mouth full of food. Yuck.<br>"Mmm, I made Weasley cry in potions" I replied.  
>"Why? What did you do this time?" he asked.<br>"She sat next to me, and she looked a mess, then she was giving Barclay, you know, her boyfriend these cold glares, so I asked her what was wrong, and she told me to leave her alone. Then I saw Barclay sat with Ainsley, and I asked if it had anything to do with them being so close, and she just burst out crying." I explained.  
>Matt put his head in his hands. "Oh Scorp..."<br>"What?" I asked, confused.  
>"I'm guessing you didn't know then..."<br>"What? What didn't I know?" I was desperate to find out the key information I was obviously missing.  
>"Jamie broke it off with Weasley, harshly, I feel sorry for her."<br>"Why? What happened?" I was always the last to know everything.  
>"He told her that he basically never really liked her, and practically rubbed it in her face that he was seeing Jessica behind her back. He didn't even bother to be polite about it either apparently."<br>"Oh, _ouch_." That made me feel bad. But it also made me happy, knowing that she was no longer with Barclay, I'd never really liked him.  
>"So what is it with you two? How come you can never get along?"<br>"I said some stuff to her back in first year; we got off on the wrong foot"  
>"What kind of stuff did you say?" he asked.<br>"Her and her cousin Potter shared a compartment with me, there was no room elsewhere. She tried to be polite and was making conversation with me and I told her to "piss off" and that "I don't associate with ugly ginger know it alls" which she didn't take to well, so she shot a couple of insults back and we got into a huge row, I then proceeded to set fire to her owl. It was okay though, she put it out pretty quick, no harm done, but still. We never really got on after that..." Though my attitude had changed towards her, and she didn't seem that bad after all, but I wasn't exactly going to admit that to Matt...  
>"Haha, I'm not surprised really, anyway I'll see you at dinner" Matt said as he walked away towards his next lesson.<br>The rest of the day went past and everything was normal, and I didn't make anyone else cry, thank goodness. It was soon time for my detention. And to be honest, I was really looking forward to it. I hoped Rose would forgive me for what I said; who knows maybe we could start over?  
>I was really confused by my feelings for her, how could they have changed so much towards her practically overnight. I was scared, how would she react if I told her? I was worried about her reaction, and whether or not she would give me a second chance. Was it weird that all I thought about was her?<br>The one thing going through my mind as I stepped into McGonagall's office was that I was falling. Falling for her, _hard_.

* * *

><p>Lyrics and title- If That's Alright With You, by Tom Felton<br>_In case you didn't know, he plays Draco Malfoy in the films, and I may or may not have a teensy bit of a crush on him, just a little one_ ;)

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone, I'm sorry about not updating quicker, but still, the chapter is up now. Hope you like it, please look up the song, I think it's sooo cute :)<br>So it's my birthday thursday, 16, go me! So the next chapter should be up friday.  
>Thanks .x.x.x.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Next update: 9-12-11 <em>


	4. Paradise

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_  
><em>In the night the stormy night away she'd fly<em>  
><em>And dreams of Para-para-paradise<em>

* * *

><p>Rose-<p>

Malfoy finally stepped into McGonagall's office, with a troubled look on his face, he looked quite funny really and I had to resist the urge not to laugh. He looked at me, and then looked away again, very quickly. Weird.  
>He sat down in the other chair in front of McGonagall's desk, and dipped his head a little, so I could no longer see his face. Just then McGonagall spoke. "So you both understand that this detention will be a team exercise, you must work together or else it will be extremely difficult to complete this detention without each other's help and without magic. Follow me."<br>We both stood and hurried to catch up as McGonagall swept out of her office and down the spiral staircase. It seemed to take forever as she took us this way and that way. We finally came to a stop on the 4th floor corridor, in front of a room, which I'd never been into before.  
>"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, in this room you will find a smaller passage through to another room, in that room you will find a lot of furniture stacked up, you are to arrange both rooms into usable studying areas, one for the 5th years and the other or the 7th years, as I said before, no magic is to be used. I have charmed the furniture so that it will not move by magic."<br>McGonagall showed us into the room, then exited, closing the door behind her and locking it. I didn't like that at all, I felt way too claustrophobic, and I couldn't get out of the room. I tried not to think about it, but it was no good. Malfoy had gone to check out the passage.  
>I sat on the floor, trying to control my breathing: in, out, in, out. But it wasn't helping and I found I was struggling to breathe. I buried my head in my lap, counting to try and steady my breathing.<br>Just then Malfoy hurried into the room, "Have you seen how much stuff we've got to shift! We better start now if we want to be done by midnight. I can't believe we're not allowed to use- oh shit are you okay?"  
>He hovered around me for a bit, unsure of what to do, before he knelt down in front of me. "Rose? Are you okay?" he asked quietly. I looked up at him, and made the mistake of looking into his big grey eyes, my stomach flipped. I looked away from his eyes and took in his platinum blonde hair, which was falling into his eyes. I had to admit, he wasn't that bad looking.<br>"I'm having a panic attack" I whispered between deep, long breaths, "I'll be fine in a minute" he nodded, and positioned himself so he was next to me, our shoulders just touching, which was very comforting, we both sat in silence apart from my heavy breathing.  
>After about 5 minutes my breathing had gone back to normal, and I felt well enough to start working. Scorpius opened the big floor length windows, after I explained that I was claustrophobic. He didn't even make fun of me for it, of which I was glad; I really wasn't in the mood for that.<br>We went through to the second room, which was a lot bigger than the first, at least it seemed that way as it was filled from floor to ceiling with furniture. Scorpius and I looked at each other "How about we start shifting this stuff into the other room, then we can see what we've got and sort out what to put in each room" Scorpius suggested. I agreed and we moved to the back of the room where all the furniture was stacked.  
>We created a system, Scorpius would go up the ladder and pass me the lighter accessories, things such as lamps, which thankfully had been piled on the top, which I would put into a cart that Scorpius had cleverly conjured and wheeled it through to the other room, then we would empty it out to be sorted through later.<br>"I'm sorry" Scorpius broke through the silence and my concentration.  
>"Sorry for what?" I asked, he had done lots of things wrong, and I was confused as to which he was apologising for.<br>"For everything, especially back in first year, when I was really mean when all you were trying to do was be nice" he explained.  
>"No problem" I muttered. Was he for real? Scorpius Malfoy never apologises.<br>After that we carried on working in silence, until we finally finished unstacking the furniture, it had taken about 2 hours to shift it all.  
>"Okay, so where is all this going?" Scorpius asked me, I shook my head; I had no idea where to start. "Well we could try and transfigure some of this junk, it's all old and horrible" he suggested.<br>"But what about the spells McGonagall put on it all" I found a flaw in his clever plan.  
>"Yeah, but I bet she didn't think we were going to transfigure it, did she?" he counteracted.<br>"I suppose we could try..." I agreed.  
>Malfoy waved his wand and muttered an incantation, and suddenly the ugly chair that stood before us turned into a lovely, modern armchair.<br>"So, erm, what was that spell again?" I asked. Malfoy just grinned at me.  
>"Diweddar celfi" he replied. It sounded as if he was talking gibberish.<br>"Sorry I didn't quite catch that" I stuttered embarrassed that he knew a spell that I didn't.  
>"You say it like this- di-wed-are self-i" he sighed impatiently.<br>I soon got the hang of the spell and we managed to make all of the furniture look new and modern.  
>"Now all we have to do is arrange it, this is the fun part" I smiled.<br>"Fun? It's going to take forever to move all this around!" Malfoy exclaimed. He was right, it was easy to decide where each piece of furniture should go, but physically moving it would be challenging. We were still drained from moving it all earlier. "Why don't we have a break" he suggested. I agreed and we sat opposite one another on two comfy leather sofas.  
>After a few minutes of awkward silence we were desperately trying to think of something, anything, to say. I floundered around in my head trying to think of something to start a conversation, when Malfoy broke the silence, "why don't we plan where all his furniture is going to go?" he suggested.<br>Soon we were away, sticking different coloured sticky notes which I had conjured up onto the different pieces of furniture, according to which room they were designated to.  
>After a lot of heaving we managed to get all the furniture into the correct rooms.<br>An hour later we stood back and surveyed our work; both rooms had been arranged appropriately for the needs of the 5th and 7th years, all that was left to do was to decide which room was for which year group. "I think this one should be for us 7th years" Malfoy said, as we stood in the larger, more spacious room of the two.  
>"Yes, I agree, but what about the door, the 5th years will have to walk through here to get to their room, which will disturb everyone." I voiced my concern.<br>"Easily fixed" said Malfoy, and with a wave of his wand a wall appeared with a door, I walked through it and I was in a little hallway, Malfoy had placed a wall around the door to the 5th year's study room, so that they would not have to walk through our study room to get to theirs, it was a brilliant idea. Malfoy turned and winked at me "what do you know, we make a good team, you and me" he said with a smile. I smiled back as I heard a click of a key in a lock, and McGonagall walked into the little hallway we were stood in. Her mouth gaped open as she, in turn walked through the door that said '5th years' and then through the one that read '7th years'.  
>She turned to us with massive smile on her face, "congratulations Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, you have done a very good job of making these rooms usable." she said, still grinning at us. "Now off to bed before curfew please."<br>I followed Malfoy through the door; I was just about to turn to go right towards the Gryffindor tower, before he called out to me.  
>"Rose?" I turned around at the sound of my name<br>"Yes?" I replied. He walked towards me, before stopping, just inches away. He reached out with his hand, to hold mine gently; I could barely feel his touch.  
>"Goodnight" he whispered, before he let go of my hand and headed off to the Slytherin common room. My skin tingled where he had touched it.<br>"Goodnight" I called after him, but he had already turned the corner.  
>I hurried back to my common room, I jumped as I heard a clap of thunder, I hated storms. I ran as fast as I could, straight to bed, and hid under my covers.<br>I was tired after all the physical work I had done, and so I fell into a deep, peaceful slumber almost immediately.  
>In which I dreamt of the one person I never expected to see in my sleep.<p>

Not that I minded.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know I said the 10th, I honestly have no idea what happened, time just ran away with me.<br>Anyway, 18 days late, here is chapter 4.  
>Hope you all had an amazing Christmas!<br>I wish you all a Happy New Year!

-And to Nanananana, thank you, and I hope you had a great birthday ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter title and lyrics- Paradise by Coldplay<p>

* * *

><p>I'm going to give myself a bit longer for the next chapter, so as not to make any promises I can't keep. So next chapter will be up on or before<strong> 08.01.12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you .x.x.x.<strong>


	5. Kiss Me

**Kiss Me**

-I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet-

-This feels like I've fallen in love, fallen in love-

* * *

><p>Scorpius-<p>

"Morning sleepy head" I greeted Alex as he sat down next to me at breakfast.  
>"Morning" he replied, trying to stifle a yawn.<br>"Well?"  
>"Well what?" he asked.<br>"I just thought that by now you'd be dying for me to tell you what happened last night in my detention, you know, with Rose" I replied.  
>"Nahh, I got over her" Really? Woah, that was fast.<br>"How come? I thought you were definitely sure that she was 'the one'"  
>"Yes but that was before" Alex explained.<br>"Before what, Alex?" I was getting impatient; I wished he would just get to the point.  
>"I'minlovewithAmeliaHagel" he spluttered.<br>"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked, laughing, I hadn't understood a single word.  
>"I'm in love with Amelia Hagel" Alex repeated slowly and clearly.<br>"Since when?" I exclaimed.  
>"Last night" he replied with a dreamy look on his face.<br>"Why? What happened last night? I asked cautiously. Did I really want to know?  
>"We kissed" he said, still all starry-eyed.<br>"And now you're in love with her?"  
>"Yes. I invited her to Hogsmeade with us, if that's okay?"<br>"Mmm, sure, whatever." Brilliant. Just brilliant. Don't you just love being the third wheel? To be honest I had completely forgotten about Hogsmeade today.  
>"Do you reckon I should ask her to the Christmas Ball?" he turned to me with a very serious look on his face, I had to try hard not to laugh. It also reminded me that I had yet to find a date, there was no way I could ask Rose, it was way too early, we barely knew each other, and I doubt she would feel the same, anyway I still had to figure out how I felt about <em>her <em>yet.  
>"Go for it mate," I encouraged him, "what's the theme this year anyway?" The Christmas Ball was held every year on the 20th of December, just before everyone went home for the holidays, and every year the theme was different. Last year's was the 80's; I was hoping that this year's would be better.<br>"It's a masquerade ball" he replied with enthusiasm. This year's theme wasn't too shitty to my surprise; it was actually a good idea. Suddenly, ping! Light bulb! I had a brilliant idea; this was going to be the best Christmas Ball ever!  
>After we had finished breakfast we went back to our common room to get ready for Hogsmeade, it was only November, but it was still freezing outside, and it looked like it was going to snow. We wrapped up warm, and then went to wait in the entrance hall for Amelia.<br>To my surprise when Amelia turned up, she asked if it was okay that Rose and Mariamne came along.  
>Alex and I agreed, though I think he was a bit annoyed that he wouldn't be able to be alone with Amelia.<br>We set off towards Hogsmeade and soon Amelia and Alex had sped off ahead, leaving me to walk with Mariamne and Rose. Conversation was awkward at first, but we were soon chatting away.  
>"So your dad works in the magical games department in the ministry Mariamne?" I asked.<br>"Yes, he's quite high up, he's the international games coordinator, and we always get tickets to quidditch games and stuff. Oh and please, call me Mimi, I hate my name." She replied.  
>We caught up with Amelia and Alex, before heading towards the Hogs Head. We ordered a butterbeer each sat at the bar, sipping at our drinks.<br>It took me quite a while to realize I had been ditched, Alex had snuck off with Amelia, surprise, surprise. I looked around the pub and noticed Rose sat alone, so I headed towards her.  
>"Been ditched too, eh?"<br>"Ugh" she grunted in reply.  
>"What happened to Mimi?" I asked<br>"She went off with that Berry guy."  
>"Oh, you mean James Berry? Yeah he's alright."<br>"Yeah, I know, it's just I'm a bit jealous, Amelia has Alex, Mimi had James and I have no-one."  
>"You have me" I whispered quietly, it was meant to be a joke, but I said it with a lot more feeling than I was ready to show, I turned my head away and blushed, when I turned back around, Rose was staring at me, her eyes locked on mine, they were so, so earth shatteringly beautiful, and made me melt inside, though Rose didn't seem to notice, and carried on as usual.<br>"Come on Scorpius, I'm bored, let's go shopping!" What had I gotten myself into?  
>By the time Rose and I made it back to the castle it was nearly dark, plus we had missed dinner, not that either of us minded, we had eaten way too many Honey-dukes sweets.<br>"Have you thought about the Christmas ball at all?" I asked Rose as we walked up the path to the entrance of the school.  
>"Yeah..." she sighed "Harry Ellis asked me to go with him this morning, and I said yes."<br>"Oh right." I said. I had to admit I was a little disappointed, and a lot jealous.  
>"What about you? Are you going with anyone?" she asked me. Damn, how was I supposed to reply to that? Be cool. Be cool.<br>"Urm, not yet, I'm sure I'll find someone soon" I replied, trying to mask my feelings from her, my head tilted towards the floor. When I lifted it up again, I nearly had a heart attack, she was so close to me I could feel her breath on my lips. I was so close I could kiss her, which I so badly wanted to do. She stepped back and turned around, her hair flowing around her as she spun, sending a wave of blueberry scented shampoo my way. My senses went mad.  
>"Goodnight." she called as she headed towards the Gryffindor dorms.<br>"Goodnight" I called after her, unable to move.

* * *

><p>Lyrics and title- Kiss Me, by Ed Sheeran<p>

* * *

><p>.sorry.<br>forgive me?

Also how am I doing with spelling/grammar? I put it all through a spell check, but sometimes things slip through,so let me know :)

Next update: **01-03-11**  
>I know that seems quite far away, but trust me, time flies.<p> 


	6. Prophet Better Watch It

I'm lurking in your pocket, better watch it...

You and I belong together; I'll live within your soul forever

* * *

><p>-Rose-<p>

The weeks went by quickly and the Christmas Ball was just around the corner, and I was hugely regretting saying yes to poor old Harry Ellis, I didn't fancy him at all, I just didn't know how to say no to him. Don't get me wrong, he was lovely; charming and handsome, though he was quite shy, he was very kind, and I would've felt so mean turning him down. I was sure dancing with him would be fun though, and he was so easy to talk to.

It was also coming to the end of my detentions with Scorpius. Surprisingly we had become good friends over the course of our detentions, and were able to chat easily about anything, I felt so much more comfortable around him.

As the detentions went by the tasks became less pair orientated, though we chose to work together, maybe that was what McGonagall had meant to happen? For us to become friends?

The Friday before the Christmas Ball we were to clean out and paint the Owlery. Not long after we started, it began to get quite stuffy, so we decided to open the huge floor to ceiling windows out onto the narrow balcony, which seemed quite unsafe, as it was eroded in many places and the rail around the edges had come apart in some places, so we kept as much distance as possible from the edge.

Cleaning out the owls took the longest and required a lot more effort, so it made it difficult for conversation between Scorpius and me.

Soon we were onto the much easier task of painting the room, the owls had all fled the room once we had started to clean their home.

Conversation came much easier now we were not panting from scrubbing hard at the owl-dropping stained wood.

"Found a date to the Christmas Ball yet?" I asked, striking up a conversation.

"Well I think I agreed to go with Amity Pocock" Scorpius replied, as a confused look crossed his face.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" I asked, also confused.

"Well the other night Alex, Max, Jake and I snuck out to the Hogs Head, and may have gotten a tiny bit drunk" Scorpius grinned, it was not unheard of, boys sneaking out after dinner to Hogsmeade to have a drink, half our year did it, even some of the year below. "Anyway, when we got back, apparently Amity asked me to the ball and I said yes, though I honestly cannot remember such a conversation" I laughed, that seemed so much like the Scorpius I had come to know over the past 3 months, it was weird to think we had become such great friends in so little time, even weirder that it was our intolerance for each other which had brought us together, though I had to admit, I was still a little scared of him, he was such a powerful wizard, and the magic he performed was scarily good, I mean, when he blocked my hex that day it sent me flying, it was that good.

"What's going to happen when our detentions are over?" Scorpius asked quietly, "Between us, I mean"

I thought carefully before answering, of course I wanted to still be friends with the mysterious, talented Scorpius, but there was something else lurking in the back of my mind, which I just couldn't understand, something that wanted to be recognised, but just couldn't reach the surface of my mind. "I want to still be friends, after all this is finished" I said slowly and carefully, to see if I could unlock any pieces of the puzzle forming in the back of my mind, though I found nothing. Scorpius smiled shyly at me, which was weird as I normally associated 'Scorpius' with 'confident' and 'popular' but I let it go and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

"Me too" Scorpius said so quietly he could've been whispering. I smiled back at him, and we continued our work, chattering about pointless, trivial things, about our families and homes, though my description of my family tree took for ever. "You're going to have to write all that down for me" laughed Scorpius as I reeled off the last of my many cousins.

It wasn't long before the childish sides in Scorpius an I came out, and we were in the middle of a full scale paint war, more paint was on us than the walls.

I skipped back to avoid a lump of paint coming my way, and ducked, laughing. "Rose" Scorpius called, as I was doubled up with laughter.

"Yes?" I called back. Moving backwards away from him and his paint brush.

"Stop, you're getting close to the edge" I looked begin me and sure enough the edge of the balcony was only a few yards a way, a few more steps backwards and I would've fallen.

"Thanks, that could've been messy" I said as I walked away from the edge towards Scorpius. I ha only gotten a couple of steps when I slipped on some paint and went flying backwards, I screamed as I fell off the edge of the balcony my arms flailing, watched as Scorpius ran towards me as I slipped, predicting what happened before it could register in my brain, and catching my hands as I fell, stopping me from falling to certain death. We both stared at each other as he held my wrists, lying flat on his stomach, from when he had dived to the floor to grab me, my feet were still dangling. Slowly Scorpius began to pull me up, and I collapsed on top of him, he held me close as I took shaky breaths, still shocked from my near death experience, Scorpius' strong arms also tight around me as we tried to steady our pounding hearts, I could hear Scorpius' heart clear as crystal from my position, my head lying on his muscular chest. we led there for what seemed like hours, though could only have been minutes as McGonagall came bursting into the room.

"What happened? I heard screaming!" she exclaimed. We untangled ourselves from one another and explained what had happened to her, purposely leaving out the part about the paint fight, mind.

"Well I'm glad you're okay Miss Weasley" McGonagall said kindly when we had finished telling our story "You may go, I'll get the caretaker to come clean up this mess and finish off the painting."

We walked in silence until we got to the corridor where we had to go our separate ways to our common rooms. Scorpius pulled me into a giant hug. "I thought you were going to die" he told me quietly.

"Well I didn't, thanks to you" I whispered back "Thank you so much". My voice cracked on the last word and I tried my best not to cry. Scorpius pulled my chin up, so I couldn't look anywhere but his eyes, he studied me carefully before kissing my forehead, releasing me, and walking off in the direction of his common room, in the dungeons. As I watched him walk away, the thing lurking in the back of my mind stirred, and began moving through my body like magma, coursing through my veins towards my heart. I shook my head, and walked back to the Gryffindor common room in a daze and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry, I have exams in a few weeks time and I've had a lot of coursework that has needed to be handed in recently as well, so I haven't been able to update and won't be able to for a couple of months until my exams are over, thank you so much for your patience, please don't give up on me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Song is Prophet (Better Watch It) by Rizzle Kicks, who, by the way, I saw on the 13th of march, and they were AMAZING! <strong>


	7. Crazier

**Crazier**

* * *

><p>Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes<p>

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, and checked my watch: 7:30am. Today was the day of the Christmas Ball, and my stomach churned with anticipation. I got out of bed, dressed, and made my way down to breakfast, my thoughts filled with one girl in particular; she was all I ever thought about recently. I was thinking back to our last detention, that gut wrenching moment when I thought she was going to fall, and the vulnerability etched on her face as she tried desperately not to cry.<p>

I could no longer deny my feelings towards her, so strong and sure. I knew so much about her, her family, it felt like we had been friends for years, not months, desperately falling for her in that small space of time. She made me feel as though I was walking on air, and it was making me crazy.

So many times I had just wanted to come out with it and tell her, but I was worried she wouldn't feel the same way, and would ruin our newly formed friendship.

As I sat down for breakfast I looked over to the Gryffindor table, she was sat with her back to me, so I took the opportunity to study her gorgeous red hair that gently waved down her back to her waist. I looked up, seeing who she was sitting with, to lock eyes with Millie. She frowned at me, and I looked away, blushing.

I slowly made my way to Herbology with Alex, still lost in my own thoughts. "Jeez man, ask her out already!"

"Wait, you know?"

"Of course, it's so obvious. You mutter her name in her sleep, you are always staring at her, I'm surprised she hasn't twigged herself you know"

I blushed "Do I really mutter her name in my sleep?"

"Yep"

I moaned. I've only just figured I out myself, and now everyone's in the know.

As Alex and I got on with our Herbology work, collecting some kind of venom from a vile looking plant, I couldn't help but hear my name.

"Hey, I'm just going to go get some extra vials from Scorpius, I'll be right back" Millie said to Rose and Mimi.

"Scorpius?" Millie asked when she had reached me on the other side of the room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I have a word? Maybe later though, in ancient runes?" she asked

"Yeah, okay" I replied slowly "What about?" although I thought I already had a good idea of what it was about. Rose. She was going to confront me about this morning at breakfast.

"You'll see" she replied, smiling at me "can I borrow some vials please?"

"Of course, help yourself."

She walked back to Rose and Mimi. "What was that about?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean? I went to get some vials from Scorpius"

"Yeah, sure" Rose said, not believing her but dropping the subject anyway "So I'll meet you after ancient runes?" Rose asked as the bell signalling the end of the lesson rang out.

"Yeah, of course."

Rose and Mimi started to head towards care of magical creatures, whilst Millie and I headed towards ancient runes, separately of course.

As I stood outside ancient runes I watched Millie approach, determined to get the conversation over with I grabbed her wrist as she made to walk past me. "Well?" I asked.

"Not now!" Millie hissed "after the lessons finished.

The lesson went by slowly, and I desperately tried to think of some excuse as to why I was staring at Rose this morning, but I had nothing, as the bell rang I began to get nervous, what should I say?

I slowly packed away my things, allowing the rest of the class, as well as the professor to leave before me; I looked over to the other side of the classroom to see Millie doing the same. She packed up her things and slung her bag over her shoulder, before walking over to me.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked her nervously. She smiled shyly at me as we walked out of the classroom together. She walked ahead, then double backed, cornering me against the wall.

She took a step towards me, and I tried to step back, finding myself pinned against the wall. She stood up on tip toes, and placed one hand at the nape of my neck, and the other under my chin, I began to panic, she wasn't going to kiss me was she? She was supposed to be going out with Alex! She pulled my head down with amazing strength as I desperately tried to resist her, and she pressed her lip against mine, I pulled away almost immediately, before looking up, and seeing Rose Weasley staring at us in shock, her mouth wide open, if she didn't look so upset, I would've laughed.

Millie smiled at me "See you later Scorpius"

She ran off towards Rose and Mimi, before. Mimi and Millie turned to walk away, whilst Rose was still staring at me. I shook my head at her and mouthed sorry, to try to tell her it wasn't my fault, but it seemed to make it worse. She snapped her mouth closed and stalked off in the opposite direction to her two friends.

"Rose! Wait!" I called after. She didn't reply. I caught up with her quickly, and I gently turned her to face me. "Rose... I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault. _She_ kissed _me_!"

"And why should I care about that, Alex is the one you should be apologising to." Her words stung, did she not care at all?

She turned to walk away and I let her, before taking the long route to the great hall for lunch.

"You look great" Alex commented sarcastically.

"Well I have just been ambushed by your girlfriend" I replied bitterly.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"She just kissed me!" I exclaimed. His face fell.

"I'm sorry mate; I did try to stop her..."

"Hey don't worry Scorp; we weren't doing too well anyway..."

We sat in mutual silence for the rest of lunch before heading to our afternoon lessons.

By four o'clock I was worn out, and I still had the ball to get through yet.

I went back to my common room to prepare myself.

I hopped in the shower, after waiting for Alex, Matt and Jake to all have their turn, and quickly dressed in my smart black dress robes, with gold seams and to finish I put on my black mask, with gold details. I looked in the mirror before deciding to make my hair a darker shade of blonde, I watched as my platinum blonde hair gradually faded into a dull, dirty blonde colour. Pleased with myself, I made my way to the ball.

I recognised Rose immediately, in a gorgeous Ivory dress, covered with silver intricate patterns, and her mask, silver, completely covered with silver gems. Her hair was how I recognised her, the lush red waves from this morning still falling gently down her back.

I looked around the room, and went to sit with Alex and Matt. As I continued studying the room I noticed a familiar man stood in the corner of the room talking to Professor Longbottom. Harry Potter. Brilliant, Rose's uncle.

After about an hour of dancing with various girls I made my way over to my friends. "Go talk to Rose!" Alex encouraged. I eventually agreed, and made my way over to where Rose was sat with Mimi and Millie.

"Rose?" I asked carefully

"Yes?" she replied

"Would you like to dance?" I asked

"Sure" I held her hand and pulled her onto the stage, and held her in my arms as we danced. "Do I know you?" she asked after a while, I smiled

"Yes" she frowned

"So who are you then?"

"Now that would be telling" I grinned. She smiled back, and we began to talk about various things, carefully avoiding the topic of my identity.

The song finished and we both looked into the others' eyes. I struggled to breathe as I studied her beautiful eyes, losing myself in them. I placed one hand at the small of her back, and the other on the nape of her neck. I slowly leaned down, allowing her time to pull away, before I kissed her, I pulled her in closer, my hand reaching up further, twisting into her hair as we kissed passionately. My feelings towards her channelled into this one kiss. Leaving me breathless. Wanting more. Only when I began to feel lightheaded did I break off the kiss, and register her reaction, she was breathing heavily, smiling up at me, and in that second, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Hi, thought I'd upload this before my exams start, (tomorrow, agh!) hope you like it. I really doubt I'll upload between now and the end of my exams. My last exam is 18th June, so I'll hopefully update by the end of June.<p>

* * *

><p>Song title and lyrics, Crazier by Taylor Swift (Yes it was from the hannah montana movie, but it's an amazing song)<p> 


	8. What You Know

And I can't say it's what you know, but you've known it the whole time

* * *

><p>As my mystery dance partner broke the kiss, I looked up at him and smiled. He had pale blue eyes, so pale they were edging towards a near silvery-greyish tone, I recognised them, but for the life of me could not remember where from. It wasn't just his eyes; it was his voice too, deep, vibrating through me as he held me close. He had dirty blonde hair, which stumped me; no one I could think of had a combination of all three of his genetic quirks. I opened my mouth to try and ask him who he was, when I spotted my uncle Harry walking towards us, I nudged my dance partner and nodded my head towards my uncle. He grimaced at me, and I grinned back.<p>

"Hello Rose!" Harry greeted me cheerfully; I smiled back at him in response. "You don't mind if I have a word with your, erm, friend do you?" I shrugged and turned to my 'friend', he nodded once in agreement, before following Harry out of the hall. I waited a few seconds before deciding to follow them. They went out through the entrance hall, and outside into the grounds, I kept at a distance until they stopped, and then positioned myself close enough to be able to hear their conversation.

"Sorry about this" uncle Harry was saying, "It's just that Ron asked me to keep an eye on Rose, seeing as he couldn't make it, trust me, it's much better coming from me" I grinned from my hiding place, it was true, if my dad was here, well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm not going to hurt her" my mystery date started; "I've liked her for quite a while now" He smiled shyly up at my uncle.

"Well I guess that makes my job a lot easier" Harry laughed, "But just remember, Rose has a lot of overprotective cousins." My mystery date grimaced.

"You know, I would like to know one thing..." Harry started,

"Yes?" my date answered

Harry grinned "Your identity"

My date groaned, before reaching up to pull off his mask, which covered nearly the whole of his face. My heart was beating wildly, I was going to find out who my mystery date was, my brain clouded with thoughts of a fairy tale relationship, however I snapped out of it as he pulled off the mask, his hair slowly fading into a vibrant, platinum blonde. Stood before my uncle was Scorpius Malfoy. My heart skipped a beat. Scorpius Malfoy was my mystery date; he was the one that kissed me. It surprised me how at ease I was with this revelation. Malfoy liked me. He kissed me. My heart swelled at the thought of our friendship growing into a relationship, and I realised I had feelings for him too. The creature in the back of my mind was finally set free and I was able to realise how much I actually felt for him, these past months I'd been falling for Scorpius Malfoy, and I hadn't even realised.

I held my breath as I watched Uncle Harry's reaction. He frowned before asking "Scorpius Malfoy?" Scorpius nodded, before opening his mouth to speak.

"You know my family isn't like before the war, we're different now, and I'm different, I'm my own person and-" Scorpius rambled on before Harry silenced him with a hand.

"I know, I know, that wasn't what I was frowning about, it's just I thought that you and Rose recently ended up in detentions for duelling in between class"

"Yeah, we did, but it was those detentions that brought us closer, and made us get over our stupid first year grudges" Harry nodded before clapping Scorpius on the shoulder and leaving.

I sat and watched for another 30 seconds, debating whether I should go tell Scorpius I knew or not, but decided that I should let him tell me in his own time, after all, he must have wanted to keep his identity a secret for a reason?

After Scorpius left and made his way back to the hall I lifted myself out of my hiding place, brushed off my dress and went to find Mimi and Millie.

"What happened?" asked Mimi, "I saw your uncle come over then you all disappeared."

"He just wanted to talk to him about me, you know, the whole 'break her heart and you won't know what's hit you' speech."

"So who was he then? Did you find out?" asked Millie

"Yeah, I found out..."

"So... Who is he?" prompted Millie

"Not now, later, okay?" Mimi and Millie grinned at me and nodded.

From across the room I watched Scorpius. He no longer had his mask on, and his hair was back to normal, he looked so very different in disguise than normally. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he laughed at a joke one of his friends made, and he ran a hand through his hair, making it stick out in a cool, messy do, not unlike how uncle Harry's used to be, until it started to go grey (James' doing, Harry was always stressed about the trouble James got into), and he decided he was too old for that hairstyle.

Without realising my train had thought had moved on to images of me running my hands through his hair, and I began to wonder what it would feel like. I imagined it would be soft and silky, and it-

"Rose?"

"Mmm?" I answered Millie

"Err, the dance is over" sure enough as I looked around I realised everyone was slowly disappearing through the main doors, back to their common rooms. Including Scorpius. I decided that I would leave it for today, I would give him until after Christmas to confess or I would approach him. I dragged myself off my seat and followed the girls back to our dorm.

I flopped down on my bed, after changing into my pyjamas and dumping my dress on the floor. Mimi tutted and hung it up for me and I smiled at her in thanks. She rolled her eyes and dropped down on my bed, next to me. Millie soon joined us.

"Spill" Mimi demanded. I looked at her confused.

"Spill what?"

"Who that guy was, silly"

"Oh, well err, ahh..."

"Rose seriously, just spit it out" Millie said excitedly

"Scpmafy" was all I managed to say

"Eh? Bit slower, Rose, we had no idea what you just said"

"Scorpius Malfoy" I said, much clearer the second time round.

Mimi squealed. Millie paled.

"D-do you like him then?" Millie asked quietly, "I-I mean _like_ him, like him?"

"Yes" I replied, watching her carefully

"Oh, okay then."

"What's wrong Millie?" I sighed

"I'm so sorry" she blurted out

"For what?" I asked, confused

"For kissing him, right in front of you, I didn't know, I-I just, Alex, well we haven't been getting on, a-and I just was being selfish, I thought maybe he liked me, well, because Alex had been hinting that he liked one of us, and it's so obvious now that it's you. I was being vain and selfish and I'm so so so sorry."

I laughed at her "Millie, seriously, it's cool, I hadn't really come to terms with my feelings for him until tonight"

"S-so you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not!" we hugged, but lost balance and ended up falling off the bed, we burst into giggles, lying side by side in between the beds, whilst Mimi rolled her eyes at us, we grinned up at her and she smiled back.

"So what's happening with you and Alex now, Millie?" Mimi asked, concerned

"We broke up last night" she shrugged

"And you're okay?" Mimi asked

"Of course, things weren't right for a while, to be honest, I wasn't a massive fan from the start" she admitted sheepishly.

"So does Scorpius know that you know it was him?" Millie asked me

"No, and if he doesn't say anything about it after Christmas, I _will_ approach him!"

The girls giggled before we all climbed into our own beds, exhausted, we needed our sleep before we left for the holidays the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to Diane Potter, who reviewed <em>every single chapter<em> :)**

**And thanks to everyone who has added this to favourites and alerts etc.**

**I know I said I wouldn't be able to update untill after my exams, but hey, there's only so much revision a girl can do.  
>I have to admit, I think this chapter is pretty rubbish, it's kind of just to fill the gaps.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The song is: What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club.<br>I was just wondering, what everyone thought of the whole song lyrics thing, and if you could connect them to the story or not, all of the chapters, not just this one, if anyone wants me to explain them, I will :)**


	9. Taking Over Me

I can pull you closer in a moment just like this, I can stop the world with only just your kiss

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning the first thing I remembered was the kiss I shared with Rose the night before, however it was closely followed by Harry Potter's warning. Gulp. He had been friendly nonetheless, but I couldn't tell whether his caution had been serious or not, would Rose's cousins really turn on me if something went wrong? I had never had much to do with the Potters and Weasleys other than the conflict between Rose and I, and so it was hard to determine what their reactions would be. Not that I was going to hurt Rose anyway, at least not purposely.<p>

Packing my trunk for the holidays I felt a little disheartened, I wouldn't get to see Rose for a whole two weeks, and in that time anything could happen. I still hadn't had the chance to tell her it was me that kissed her. I was too scared to, what of she didn't like me back? I was sure that if that was the case our newly found friendship was doomed. There was definitely good reason for the sorting hat to have placed me in Slytherin. For one I had gone to such lengths to make sure she didn't realise who I was, which at this point I'm definitely regretting as now I have to face her and tell her the truth, whereas if I hadn't made such a good disguise she would have recognised me, which brings me to the second point, I am no where near brave enough to tell her how I feel.

I walked down to breakfast in a gloomy mood, which Alex noticed and questioned continuously. As I sat and stared at the back of Rose's head, a whoosh above notified the arrival of the post. A thought suddenly struck, and the next thing I knew I was running out the hall, a piece of toast still hanging out my mouth.

I practically sprinted to the Owlery; I grabbed spare parchment and a mangy old quill someone had left behind before starting to scribble a note.

_Dear Rose, _

I paused, now what, I had no idea what I wanted to say to her, my genius idea I had five minutes ago whilst eating breakfast didn't seem so great now. I absentmindedly chewed on the piece of toast whilst planning my letter, after what seemed like an eternity I had finally drafted a letter I deemed fit to send to her.

_Dear Rose,_  
><em>I hope you had a good time last night.<em>  
><em>I'd really appreciate it if you could please meet me in the Room of Requirement on the first day back after Christmas at eight pm.<em>  
><em>Love, your friend in the mask.<em>

I chose the most handsome owl I could find, not wanting to use mine as it would have been a massive give away, attached the letter and watched it fly out of the window. Almost instantly I regretted it, but it was too late, I would have to stick to my word and meet Rose after Christmas.

For the most part the train journey was very dull. Not helped by the rain pouring outside making the compartment seem dark and gloomy. However just after midday my mood brightened considerably as a handsome owl tapped on the window, I let him in and teared the letter from him with such force that the poor owl toppled off the seat, before flying to perch on the luggage rack.

_Dear Friend,_  
><em>Of course I would love to meet you after the holidays.<em>  
><em>Have a good Christmas.<em>  
><em>Love, Rose<em>

My heart lurched, she wanted to meet me, smiling to myself I tucked her letter in my pocket, and for the rest of the journey I was in a great mood. I was still smiling as I met my parents on platform nine and three quarters.

As we left I took one last look at Rose, to find she was grinning at me from over her mother's shoulder, I grinned back, a little unsettled by the knowing look she gave me.


	10. Ho Hey

_I belong with you,_  
><em>You belong with me,<em>  
><em>You're my sweetheart<em>

* * *

><p>I took one last quick look at Scorpius as I hugged my mother and followed her, Dad and Hugo out of the train station and my heart fluttered in my chest as he grinned back at me.<br>I smiled all the way home, knowing that sometime soon he would confess all and we could have a shot with each other.

The first thing I did when I got home was run upstairs and jump on my bed, though my bed at Hogwarts was comfy and warm, it was nothing compared to my bed at home. After spending a good couple of months away from home, it was always nice to come back and be able to feel safe and cosy.  
>From my position sprawled across my bed I noticed a long, white clothes protector hanging from the front of my wardrobe, curious, I decided to investigate; after all it had been left in my room. I gently pulled down the zip, and pulled out a long, gold ball gown. It was a gold, chocolate bronze colour, that when it touched the light shimmered, it was strapless and floor length, that gathered at the chest area, before I could even think about the occasion for the dress I heard footsteps and my mum came into my room.<br>"You found the dress then" my mum smiled  
>"It's beautiful, what's it for?"<br>"There's a ministry party tonight, like every year, though this year you're old enough to attend" Of course, every year my mum, dad, uncles and aunts all went to the annual Christmas ministry party, it was a formal occasion, only for those aged 17 and over, and so the underage kids were always left with grandma and granddad, but this year I could go.  
>"Where is it being held this year?" I asked, every year it would be held by a different member of the ministry, last year uncle Harry hosted it, though he didn't seem to enjoy it much.<br>"It's at Malfoy Manor this year" Mum said, subconsciously rubbing her neck, where there was a faint pink scar she said came from the war.  
>I started to get excited, surely Scorpius would be there seeing as it being held at his house. Mum obviously noticed my excitement.<br>"What are you getting so hyped for Rosie?"  
>"Well, uh, I just kind of figured that, erm, some friends might be there..."<br>"By friends I'm guessing you mean Scorpius Malfoy" My jaw hit the floor as I stared at my mother in disbelief. "I'm not stupid you know, besides your teachers have been keeping an eye on you and Scorpius ever since that incident earlier this year, and obviously they've all told me what's been going on, plus Harry also mentioned your Christmas Ball..." Mum trailed off and her eyes widened, I smirked.  
>"It's okay mum, I already knew" I reassured her.<br>"So does that mean you two are, uh..."  
>"No" I replied quickly, "I wasn't meant to know just yet"<br>Mum just nodded her head and left the room fairly quickly, she had obviously had enough of prying into my love life, she had probably learned her lesson over last time, when I was dating Jamie, she had gone too far with the questions and so I had blown up at her, and I guess she doesn't want that to happen again.

It didn't take me long to get ready for the party, as the dress was so pretty, I didn't want to ruin it with tacky make up and jewellery.  
>Grandma and granddad made a huge fuss over me when we stopped to drop off Hugo, who was miserable because he wasn't allowed to go. He had moped the whole evening.<br>Mum, Dad and I apparated to the front gates of Malfoy Manor, my parents seemed very tense, but still proceeded to start down the long drive to the huge Manor.  
>Draco and Astoria were stood at the front door greeting everyone as they arrived I briefly wondered where Scorpius was, but was to occupied with my mum, who had turned a nasty shade of green<br>Reaching the front door Astoria and Mum hugged, whilst my dad and Draco shook hands.  
>"Thank you for coming" said Draco "I know this must be uncomfortable for you"<br>Mum and Dad both nodded their thanks and ushered me inside.  
>We soon found Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, both Mum and Dad visibly relaxed once they were amongst familiar people. As my parents, Harry and Ginny caught up I joined James and Al, who were sat on the table nearest our parents.<br>James was looking extremely uncomfortable; he never had liked wearing dress robes. Al however was looking quite at ease, though he did smell strongly of firewhiskey.  
>Al, James and I chatted happily for a bit, all thoughts of Scorpius pushed from my mind and James was soon looking more normal, however only after a few strong drinks. It seemed by the end of the night I was going to be the only sober one.<br>Uncle Harry interrupted us after about an hour and asked me to walk with him outside. He walked us round the side of the house, and gestured for me to sit on some stone steps next to him. We sat in silence for a while.  
>"Do you know why your parents are so tense tonight?" He asked me.<br>I shook my head "No"  
>"They've told you about the war, haven't they?" He asked.<br>"Of course they have, why?"  
>"But I'm guessing they haven't told you absolutely everything?"<br>"No they didn't... they said some things were too difficult to talk about."  
>Uncle Harry nodded "I'm going to tell you something, so you can understand how difficult this is for them, please don't take it the wrong way, I know you're friends with Scorpius Malfoy, and I'm not trying to put you off him I promise, okay?"<br>"Okay" I replied.  
>"At one point during the war, your parents and I were caught by snatchers, and brought here to Malfoy Manor. Scorpius' great aunt Bellatrix Lestrange... she, well she tortured your mother."<br>"W-why?" I whispered, shocked. My parents had left out this part when they told me about the war.  
>"Bellatrix thought we had stolen something from her vault in Gringotts, she wanted to know the truth, and chose your mother to question and torture because she's muggleborn."<br>I was stunned into silence for what seemed like an eternity, my family had gone through so much to change the wizarding world for the better. I had never properly stopped to think what it must have been like for them; they risked their lives so many times.  
>I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes, and Uncle Harry pulled me into a hug.<p>

I stayed outside long after Uncle Harry had left, and after about half an hour I felt someone sit beside me. Scorpius.  
>"Hi" he whispered. I didn't reply, instead I moved closer to him, and leant my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me.<br>"Come inside and dance with me Rose, its cold out here" He pulled me up gently by my hands and led me inside, where music was blaring out.  
>Dancing with him as Scorpius was so different from dancing with him as my mystery man at the Christmas ball. He was much more himself.<br>"Rose, I have to tell you something..." he started, basically shouting over the music. "I-it was me at the Christmas ball, in the mask" he said, looking down at the floor. I giggled.  
>"I know it was" I whispered in his ear, before catching his lips with mine. He responded quickly, gently taking control of the kiss and deepening it, kissing him felt so right and it was as if nothing else mattered, all my worries and fears were wiped from my mind, and all I could think about was his lips on mine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I've just started A levels, so I spend all my time doing homework. Also I have exams in January but I'm hoping that I will update before then. <strong>  
><strong>I hope you like this one, even though I personally really don't and I don't understand why anyone would want to read this story full stop, although I am really flattered by your reviews and follows and favourites etc, thank you so much.<strong>  
><strong>(By the way I don't really think this song goes with this chapter but I couldn't find anything else. It's Ho Hey by The Lumineers.)<strong>


	11. Set You Right

Don't be scared we think you'll settle in just fine`

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it.<br>Rose had known it was me._  
>And she liked me back.<br>_I was living for the moment putting all my feelings for her into this one kiss, and she kissed back just as passionately. And in that moment it was just the two of us.  
>Pulling away I could see that she was grinning at me, and my smile was just as wide, but over my shoulder I could see my father staring at me from across the room, his face an expression of shock. I raised an eyebrow at him, and after a few seconds he shrugged back, in a "whatever" kind of way.<br>I turned back to Rose and pulled her in for another kiss, which she responded quickly to. This kiss didn't last anywhere near as long as the first, as we were soon pulled apart by Albus Potter.

"Oi! Get off my cousin!" he shouted particularly loudly, he was obviously drunk and the smell of firewhiskey was quite overpowering. I took a step back, my hands out in front of me in surrender.

"AL!" Rose shouted "What are you doing?!" As Rose and Albus continued to argue I noticed Rose's parents pushing through the crowd that had formed around us, closely followed by Harry and Ginny Potter. I inwardly groaned, I was not in the mood for this. Rose and Albus soon noticed their parents heading our way and their argument trailed off.

"What's going on?" Ron Weasley asked, his gaze shifting from Rose, to Albus, to me and then back to Rose again. By this time my parents had also pushed their way to the front of the crowd and were watching curiously waiting for us to answer. Rose and I both opened our mouths to start to explain but Albus got there first before we could stop him.

"Well, you see, Uncle Ron" he said in his drunken stupor. "I saw Rosie and Scorpius snogging, that's _snogging, _not just a little kiss, nope, they were proper going for it, but the first time, I let them off, but then they were doing it again! So I stopped them." He stood back with a nod, and folded his arms across his chest, looking very proud of himself. I really hoped he wasn't this bad sober.  
>I looked round at everyone's reactions. My mother was looking confused, probably because I normally told her who I liked, and the last she heard Rose and I had been fighting. My father had an indifferent expression and to be honest looked quite bored. I glanced round at Harry and Ginny, and was quite surprised at their reactions. Ginny was watching Albus Intently looking quite concerned, as he swayed on the spot, his arms still folded. Harry, on the other hand was staring at Ron, desperately trying not to laugh. Hermione was also quite indifferent; obviously Rose or Harry had filled her in so she wasn't exactly surprised.<br>I slowly turned to face Ron and flinched when I saw him glaring directly at me "If looks could kill" I thought.

"You!" Ron shouted at me, he took a step towards me, but before he could get any further Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we step outside for a minute?" she calmly suggested.

"Fine" Ron grunted, and turned heading for the patio doors. Hermione placed a hand on both mine and Rose's shoulder and gently led us outside after Ron.

"You two just wait here for a second," she said kindly as we stepped outside the door, "I'll go talk to him." She caught up with Ron and they walked for a while before they stopped, about 50ft away although we could hear them fairly clearly as it was a quiet night.

"What's your problem?!" Hermione demanded.

"_My_ problem? Don't you mean _his _problem?" Ron replied, jabbing his finger in my direction.

"Calm down would you? Do you really have anything against Scorpius? Or is this about your stupid school rivalry with Draco? I mean I was surprised when Harry told me about them at the Christmas Ball, but-"

"Wait, you knew, _Harry _knew, why didn't one of you tell me? What about them at the Christmas Ball?" Hermione sighed and quickly told Ron what happened at the Christmas Ball.

"Look, Ron, everyone else doesn't have a problem with this, why do you?"

"Because, just under four months ago, this boy was constantly fighting with her and the last time it happened she was knocked to the floor and Draco and I were called in!"

"I know that! But they've obviously managed to put that behind them, and become friends."

"Huh, _friends_, that's exactly what I'd call it."

"Oh grow up Ronald"

"_Fine_" He muttered. Before walking straight towards Rose and me, Hermione jogging beside him to keep up with his pace. He stopped about 3 feet in front of me and stuck his hand in my face. "I'm sorry for being rude" he said as I shook his hand.

"It, er, it-it's fine." I replied completely shocked at the turn of events.

"Good. But don't shove your tongue down my daughter's throat around me, that's something I definitely don't want to see" he said before turning and walking back into the house. Hermione shrugged at us,

"Best you're going to get out of him." She said before following her husband inside. Rose and I were silent for a few moments, watching her parents disappear inside.

"Sorry about that" she whispered taking my hand.

"It's fine, honestly" I reply smiling down at her.

"Erm, are your parents going to react like that?" She asked quietly

"I don't think so, at least not while everyone's here, and to be honest I think they want to put these stupid prejudices behind them, so I reckon they'll see it as a good thing." Rose breathed a sigh of relief, before pulling me back inside. For the most part everyone had forgotten about Albus' little outburst and had gone back to dancing and mingling.

"Hey, Rose!" James Potter called, walking towards us, "Your mum said you're leaving now, we're going too, Mum reckons Al's caused enough trouble for one night.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." Rose replied. James nodded before turning to me,

"See you, Scorpius" I stared in shock for a minute surprised that he was being so polite to me.

"Er, yeah, see you" I replied. James walked away, I turned to Rose and gave her one last quick kiss goodbye before she followed her cousin outside.

* * *

><p>"So Rose Weasley, eh?" my Mum asked slyly. It was late, almost 2am, everyone had left and Mum, Dad and I had just finished tidying up.<p>

"What about her?" I asked innocently, giving it away by blushing.

"When were you going to tell us?" Mum asked

"Yes, I'd quite like to know that too" Dad cut in.

"Err, well, we hadn't really, erm...I mean It was only tonight that we really, err..." I trailed off. Mum nodded to say she understood, Dad, however, was still frowning at me.

"What happened?" he asked, "It wasn't that long ago I was called to the school because you two were fighting."

"It was in the detentions that we became friends, we were being stupid before, we were immature." Mum smiled at me.

"Well it's good that you sorted out your differences" Dad said with a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>Song and lyrics- Set You Right by Canterbury<p>

* * *

><p>I am so sorry this took so long, exams are so stressful! I'm hoping to have a new chapter up by the end of march at the latest, hopefully before x.x.x.x<p> 


End file.
